The Creatives
by Th34wesomeness
Summary: The world is in peril. The mysterious rulers known as the Wizards are growing weaker, and an unknown threat is rising in the desert. Phillip, a thirteen-year-old boy, didn't know or care about any of these problems. But when it is revealed that he is a Creative, one of the most powerful beings in the Over-world, he's immediately pulled into the fray. And no one can be trusted...
1. Welcome to Stõlbrist

**A/N: Alright, so this is my first attempt at a Minecraft fanfic. Before I start, here's a few things:**

**1. My chapters are VERY short, but I make them really fast (like once or twice a week) instead of having a big chapter once a month.**

**2. I don't put very much details in my stories, but instead try to get right to the "action". I put a lot of details (as in characters, buildings, etc.) on my DeviantArt account, which is the same name as it is on here.**

**3. This is rated T only because I MIGHT put in some romance at some point. Maybe. (Edit: OH GOD I DIDN'T KNOW HOW BAD THE GORE WOULD GET. RATED T FOR GORE, but only in the later chapters)**

**4. Since my chapters are so short, I've come to a ratio that 4 of my chapters equals about 1 chapter of a real story. However, most story chapters come only once a month. **

**Also, I would like EVERY person who has an account to review this. It doesn't have to be long, just a few words saying if you liked it or not. Thanks!**

**So yeah... Enjoy!**

"Phillip, get up! Get up getup getup!"

...ugh, a voice... just a few more minutes of sleep...

"Come on! You can't be late!"

I pop out of bed!

... and hit my head immediately against my little brother's.

"OW!"

After a few seconds, I get a view of my surroundings. Not that I needed to, my house is so boring I hardly need to look where I'm going. My room consists of nothing but my bed, a chair, and a table. My little brother Seth peeks from behind the door.

"Come on! You can't be late TODAY!"

I get up and walk across the room, not to get ready, but to slap my annoying brother on the head. "Shut up," I say playfully. I'm wide awake now (it takes hardly a few seconds to be wide awake for me) and as I look at my brother, and back to our clock, I notice something.

"OH CRAP! IT'S INITIATION DAY!"

I spring into action, running to my closet and, taking a second to think, I choose some pants and my favorite shirt before getting ready.

Ok, I'll explain what's going on here. Today is Initiation Day, where all of the kids that are twelve years old (I'm an exception, I'm thirteen) get into survival school. Survival school is the most important part of someone's life, where they learn how to jump as high as adults, chop wood with their bare hands, fight with a sword and a bow, and most importantly, CRAFT!

So you can see why I would be so excited. I had to get there by forty-five degrees (which is about 9:00 AM) or I have to wait another year to join. Last year, I missed it, and I'm determined not to miss it this time.

Anyways, as I go across my room (which is about five by five meters, and three meters tall) I take a look at the map of the Overworld. It's been on the wall for years, but I never really payed attention to it until now because I never spend much time in my house.

It showed an aerial view of the entire world, all the way from the West End Sea, to the Great Ocean, and finally to the East End Sea. It wasn't as detailed as most maps, but it showed all the major cities and lands. It only takes me a few seconds to find where I live.

In the very center of the map is a port city called Stolbrist. It's average in size, but is essential to the world's trade. The "island city" is where I live.

Remembering what I'm supposed to do, I go out of my room and up the ladder to the ground floor (that's right, I live in a basement.). I continue to our flat roof and look out into the city.

Stolbrist was originally laid out very orderly, but over time more and more houses and buildings have been added to it, so it is very chaotic looking, however incredibly easy to navigate. Most of the houses are like mine, square (four by four meters wide inside, and three blocks tall) with support beams on the corners. Most have flat roofs that you're able to go on top of to see around you. They usually have basements as well.

Not very far away, on the other island, you could see the tall lighthouse. I've always found it so strange to think how they got the redstone to turn the light around. However, if you turn around, there is something much more interesting. Just on the edge of land, and only accessible through a bridge, was the Wizard Tower. Not much is known about the Wizards, but there are many rumours about flying and amazing bottles that can heal you when broken.

However, most people took them for just that: rumours. I always had a nagging suspicion about the Wizards, but I keep to myself.

Turning, I could just barely see the large courtyard where Initiation Day is held on the other side of town. There were already at least ten people there. Guess I need to get going, then.

Going down the ladder and out of my house, I walk into the streets towards the courtyard. On the way, I stop by the market. My mom is a flower seller, and I hardly ever get to see her because she's always working.

As I approach the market, the usual sound of many voices greets me. I make my way through the crowd to my mother's booth, which is a bright red checker pattern.

"What are you doing? You can't miss Initiation Day!"

Typical of my mom, always putting my concerns in front of hers.  
"I just wanted to stop by! What kind of flowers do you have today?" I ask.

"I have a lot of roses today, as usual. But look what I found earlier!"

She reaches into her booth and produces two sky blue flowers.

"I found it in the fields on land! Isn't it beautiful?"

Most flowers were red or yellow, but very rarely, strange blue flowers can be found. My mom is ecstatic about them, and each one is worth a lot of gold.

"That's awesome," I say.

"Now go to the courtyard, Phillip. You don't want to be late!"

"I know, mom."

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes, mom..."

"Even your watch?"

"Yes, mom!"

"Ok, love you!"

Perhaps I shouldn't have visited her...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As Mr. Brind looked across the courtyard, he noticed something... different. He couldn't place it, but something was off. Maybe it was just the air or something, but his senses almost never lied to him...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I finally get to the courtyard, and just in time too. As I near the area, I get even more excited, as if I just realized that today was so important. When I get through the gate, I see my friends, Colt and Jack, walking to me.

"Hey dude! How's it going?" asked Jack.

"Not much, just the most important day of my life," I reply.

"That's a lot though!" says Colt. Gullible as ever, I see.

"I was joking..."

"Oh, I knew that."

Jack, as always, was very excited. "So anyways, what do you-"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Welcome to Survival School!" Jack is interrupted by a young, clean-shaven man. "I hope you are all ready for Initiation. And good luck! You're going to need it..."

With that, the man steps off the stage to admit a large, military-looking man. As the second man steps onto the stage, everything goes silent. His footsteps reverberate as he steps.

He stops and there is a long pause.

"Welcome to Survival School!" he yells. "I hope you have a good time here. However! This is a learning place, not a playground! So treat it that way! No yelling, no playing, no nothin unless I say so! Understood?"

A chorus of yeses and a few maybes go through the courtyard.

"Good! I will be your teacher along with Mr. Ley. My name is Mr. Brind. Welcome!"

After an ovation, half the class is guided to Mr. Ley and my half is guided to the other side of the courtyard to Mr. Brind.

"Now!" he begins,"I don't believe you know what we are doing. Well, today all we will be just TEACHING you the basics. SO SHUT UP!"

Immediately, the group got quiet.

"Good! So lets jump right in. First off! The rules! One: no talking unless called on. Understood?"

Resisting the urge to yell "sir, yes sir!" I joined the chorus of yeses.

"Alright then. Two: no stealing! And Three: Do not, under any circumstances, do any survival techniques outside of the courtyard unless authorized!"

Fair enough. I guess whatever we learn to do is more destructive than I thought.

"Now! I know that many of you are wondering though: what is the secret? How do you craft, and how can adults carry so much stuff?"

That aroused my curiosity. The Secret is supposedly so important that even the most loudmouthed people can keep their mouth shut about it. You never know until you get into survival school.

"Follow me!" Mr. Brims says. As he goes off, everyone follows. Eventually we end up next to the school house on the side of the courtyard.

"Inside of this building is The Secret, the way to Craft, jump, and all sorts of things! Are you ready?"

"YES!" Everyone shouted. This would truly be the most important moments of our lives!

He opened the door, and as everyone leaned to see inside, there were gasps and "what?"s. being at the back I had to wade through the crowd to see. As I finally got through, I was incredibly astonished.

Backpacks?

Backpacks were the secret? They seem so.. Unimportant! How would BACKPACKS help you jump high or craft?

Them again, I noticed that every adult had one. My mom always had her backpack on when she went to get flowers, and all of the miners and lumberjacks had their backpacks on at all times.

But how? How would a backpack help?

"I know you're wondering how these backpacks could do these things. In fact, scientists can't even find out! But they do, and tomorrow, you will pick out your own! Choose wisely, because each one is different."

Tomorrow? We haven't even learned to jump!

"Have a good day. Classed dismissed."

In a daze, the class walked out of the building and onto the courtyard. As more people filed out, I found my friends.

"BACKPACKS? How can backpacks to anything?" asked Jack. Like anyone knew.

As we talked, we made our way out of the courtyard and towards our houses. Stopping by the Castle, we hung out while eating some apples from the Market.

"So what do you think? About the backpacks," Colt asked.

"I don't know," I replied,"it doesn't seem possible. But it makes sense. Every adult uses one."

"Yeah, and the Wizards took you as an apprentice!" joked Jack.

"They did?!" asked Colt.

"Of course!" I said, smiling. "That totally wasn't sarcasm!"

Colt frowned as if he just got it. "Oh," Was all he could reply with.

As Jack and I laughed, we could have never known that we were being talked about.

-  
As Mr. Brind watched Phillip go out, he frowned. Something was strange about that boy.

"Did you notice him too?" Mr. Lee asked as he approached," he seemed a bit... Otherworldly. Like he had a powerful aura around him."

"I'm no man of superstition, but that boy does seem... Different," Mr. Brind replied," Perhaps we should keep an eye on him.

With that, Mr. Brind walked away...

**Alright, so that's the first chapter! Also, I got the backpack idea from The Miner's Destiny by FullMoonFlygon. Please review! Thanks!**


	2. Survival School

**A/N: So, Chapter 2! This has a few references to some other fanfics, so be prepared. Also, I have a Deviantart account! It's that same name as my fanfic account, so if you search it up on google it will come up with it (as well as my old youtube account, where I had tried making videos a while back and utterly FAILED). So yeah! Enjoy!**

The rest of the day was uneventful. Except for the strange blue flowers (as well as the auction held that day; which resulted in a total of 150 gold) nothing could beat Survival School. So, for some reason, I had trouble going to sleep.

When I did, I had a very vivid dream.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

I'm in a desert, but it's late night. I feel three people next to me, but I don't turn to look. I'm already focused on something else. A ruined city sits before us, with fires dotting the deserted buildings. A large tower stands at the edge of the city, and is the last structure standing.

"We failed..." I hear a voice say.

The city fades, and I begin to wake up.

:::::::::::::::::::::

It only took a few moments to get ready in the morning and before I knew it I was walking to the courtyard. As I leave the market with a piece of bread (Mrs. Baker is very generous) I feel like someone is... Watching me.

I turn around but there's no one behind me. When I look around, nothing seems out of the ordinary... Oh well.

A few minutes later I'm at the gate of the courtyard. I was nervous about getting a backpack. Do I even get to choose which one is mine?

My freinds spot me from the other end of the courtyard and beckon me over.

"Did ya hear? The Wizards did something weird last night!" Jack greets me with a question, as always.

"What was it?" I ask.

"I don't know, but supposedly they were doing some ritual or something. Same excuse as always,'It was just a training exercise! We didn't do anything!' They were obviously doing some bad stuff."

"What do you think, Colt?" I ask.

"I dunno... But I guess... they're...doing..."

Oh yeah, Colt always gets really nervous when something about the Wizards happens. Whatever.

"I guess that whatever it was didn't destroy the city or anything, so it's fine for now," I conclude.

"If you say so..." Jack replies,"But I still don't trust-"

_BLAAAARRREEEE!_

_"_Will I ever NOT be interrupted here?!" Jack exclaimed.

Without us knowing, Mr. Ley had made it up to the platform. "Well! Today you will be picking out your backpacks! Choose wisely though, because once you choose one, there's no going back!"

With that, everyone separated into the two groups. Since Jack and Colt were in Mr. Ley's class, I wasn't with them. From what I heard, Mr. Ley is the exact opposite of Mr. Brind. While Mr. Brind is pretty much a drill sergeant, Mr. Ley is really nice and outgoing. Leave it to me to get the bad teacher...

Anyways, Mr. Brind was talking to us about how the backpacks work. "The backpacks bind to your mind and body so that you will always know what is in it. Each backpack is different, so I will guide you throughout the four different types," He says.

"The first and most commonly used type is the Basic. It holds 27 stacks of blocks and has 9 keychains for using the blocks. They are the most useful for survival,"

"The second type is the Fighter. It holds only 9 keychains. No storage space, but it is incredibly light and can be put into your pocket if you need to. It's very useful for battle,"

"The third type is called the Storage. It holds over 45 stacks in it but has only 5 keychains. It's mostly used by Miners and Lumberjacks,"

"The last type is the Crafter. It holds only 18 stacks of blocks and has 9 keychains, but here's the catch: every backpack has a small 2 by 2 crafting area in it, but the Crafter backpack has a full 3 by 3 crafting area. So instead of taking up space carrying a crafting table with you, it's in your backpack!"

"Ok, I'll give each of you time to think. In 10 degrees, you WILL pick! Understood?"

With that, the two groups again converged into one. I found Jack and Colt within a few seconds.

"Which one will you pick?" Jack asked as I walked up.

"I don't know." I say,"All of them are so good."

"I'm getting the Fighter. I'm already good at archery and I'm going to go into the Army." Jack said. He wasn't boasting either: his skill with a bow startled even the adult masters, and he was good with the sword too.

"What about you, Colt? Have you decided?" I ask.

"I'm thinking about the Crafter... But if you guys think I should get something else..."

I was startled. "You should definitely decide on your own! It's your backpack, not mine!" I couldn't believe he would even think about us keeping him from that.

"You still didn't answer my question. What are you going to-"

"ALRIGHT! It's time to pick! Go over to your teacher NOW!" Mr. Brind was yelling again.

"Oh come on! It wasn't even the beginning of class!" Jack had been interrupted again...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Watching the boys, Flu wondered what they were talking about. _Most likely the backpacks. They make it such a big deal and yet they are oblivious to the fact of the boy's heritage. That... Who was it? Phillip, yes... He is the only one who would use it_.

How wrong Flu had been...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As the doors open, I get even more excited. Everyone filed into the room, and it wasn't until I was inside that I realized how many backpacks there were.

"Now!" Mr. Brind said,"there are only about 20 of you and there are 10 of each backpack. So take your time! You'll be stuck with that backpack for life..." He paused as if remembering something from long ago.

"Mr. Brind? I have a question." One of the girls from the other housing block raised her hand. "How are there so many backpacks?

How are they made?"

"That's a good question, err..."

"Jara."

"Oh... Yes. In fact, I don't know the details, but the Wizards make them and enchant them. Quite strange, huh?"

Wow. So not only was he a drill sergeant, but he was actually nice to girls. Great.

"So! I'll call each of you to make your choice. Understood?"

"Yes sir" was the general response.

"Good! Now... Shadow! Go up and pick."

A thin boy came and shuffled through the crowd and towards the Basic backpacks.

"And GO FASTER, will ya?!"

Shadow practically ran to grab his backpack.

"Wait!"

Right as his hand grabbed the strap, he stopped stock still.

"Ok. Now take the backpack, but DO NOT put it on. That goes for everyone. Understood?! Ok."

He called a few more people before calling me.

"Phillip! Go up and pick _carefully._"

As I walked up to the packs, he eyed me carefully. He didn't seem to do that to anyone else...

I came to the assortment of packs. All of the sudden, I got REALLY nervous, and I just kind of... Stood there.

"Well? Are ya going to pick or not?"

I pause.

"Just follow your destiny..." There seemed to be a faint whisper telling me to go ahead.

Randomly, I get a sudden urge and I just reach over and pick a Basic pack.

As I walk back, I just realize what happened.

Wait, what?! Who was that?!

"Good choice. I hope everyone is pleased with what they have. So, before you put on your pack, there is something you must know: when you put it on, it will immediately bind to you. If there is something in there, take it out now!"

I check inside my pack. There's nothing in it, so I close it up and get ready to put it on.

"Ok, is everything in order? Good. When you put it on, you will instantly feel it bind to you. You may put it on... Now!"

I take one last look at it, wondering if I made the right decision.

Then I put it on.

_SHOCK!_

A jolt races through my arms and leaves an icy feeling once it's gone. When the icy feeling is no more than a dull pain (it took a few seconds) I felt as if I had... changed. As though a part of me had been missing all of my life, and I finally found it.

After a few minutes of testing it's weight and seeing how it felt, we were told to take them off. After that, Mr. Brind dismissed class.

"You will learn how to use your inventory tomorrow. Be prepared."

As I exited the courtyard with Jack and Colt, I felt as though I was being watched again.

"Hey dude, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

I look around before giving up. "I guess... nevermind. I'm fine."

"Ok..."

I still couldn't shake that feeling that I was being watched off until I got to my house that evening.

Mr. Brind and Mr. Ley, under cover of darkness, made their way to the backpack storage. Normally, people aren't allowed to be out after dark, but the two teachers could get by.

Finally they made their way to the building. Creeping inside, they close the door behind them before searching.

"Which one is the boy's?" Ley whispers.

After a few seconds, Mr. Brind finds the one.

"Are you sure about this?" Ley asks again.

"I'm sure. We checked all of the packs before putting them up for picking, and they were all empty."

"If you say so. Ready?"

"Ok. Open it up."

And as they open Phillip's backpack up, they can hardly contain their gasps. The pack was completely full of one of every single element, yet weighed nothing and was still normal size.

There was only one explanation for this.

Phillip was one of the Chosen.

He was a Creative.

**Fun, huh? Sorry, Flu, for not asking to use your character. I had made a character name Lucy, but as I developed her in my mind she got so much like you that I used it. Please tell me if you don't like me doing that, I'll change the name or character or something... Anyways, yeah! I don't know when I'm going to post the chapters, I just kind of make them. Please review! So yeah! Bye!**


	3. A Hero Revealed

**A/N: YAYYYY! CHAPPPTTTERRR THREEE! Sorry it took me so long, and that it's so short. This week we're taking the EOG's and well... EOG's. Also, Flu is based off of the ACTUAL Mellifluousness (there have been other stories that use her character). So yeah... enjoy!**

In the morning, I felt as if someone was watching me again. It was more of an instinct than anything, but I had to fight looking behind me every few seconds.

It wasn't until I had left the Market that I noticed the people following me. It was more of a casual glance at first, but as I got closer to the courtyard I ended up walking as fast as I could without looking suspicious.

I finally got to the courtyard, and before my follower could find me I made my way into the crowd.

"Hey Phillip!"

Jack nearly gave me a heart attack when he snuck up behind me.

"Oh! Hey, what's up?"

"The sky," was Jack's reply.

"I knew that!" Colt says as he reveals himself behind Jack.

"It was a joke..."

"Oh yeah. I knew that too."

"Well, I think-"

_BLAAARRREEE!_

"Honestly, I think this is on purpose by now..." Jack had, yet another time, been interrupted.

Anyways, after the bell everyone split into the two groups and made our way to our backpacks.

"Take your backpacks now!" Mr. Brind yelled as a greeting. "However! Do NOT look inside them!"

That's weird. If there's nothing inside them, why would they care?

Oh well. Better follow the rules, anyway.

"So! Today, instead of learning about your inventory, you will learn jumping."

Weird... Why all the changes?

Mr. Brind (or Mr. Behind, as some of the less mature kids called him) lead us to a little fenced in area right outside of the courtyard.

"Alright, everyone take off your packs. Now, repeat what I do. Please jump normally."

Everyone jumps normally. Not the meter high adult jump, just an average low jump.

"Now, put your packs on."

I put my pack on along with everyone else.

"Alright! Now everyone jump on my mark. One!"

I set my feet in the ground.

"Two!"

I get ready to jump.

"Three!"

I jump normally, but at the last second, right before my feet leave the ground, I get a sudden strength in my legs, as if I was suddenly super strong. I rush up off the ground and into the air, faster than ever. I go up over a meter into the air!

... And stay there?

How am I floating in midair? Everyone else is already down... Oh Notch, I hope no one looks at me!

And all of the sudden, I feel hands pushing me down to the ground. The floating feeling had stopped.

I look around to see if anyone saw me. I relax a little.

... Until I see Mr. Brind staring right at me.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Flu saw the entire scene unfold as she watched. Thank Notch for invisibility potions, without them she wouldn't be able to get so close.

She noticed Phillip before Mr. Brind did. Yesterday she had caught him sneaking into the backpack storage and she knew that they had found out about the boy.

When Phillip accidentally triggered his flying, she acted fast. Being careful to avoid touching anyone else, she had pushed him down

before anyone saw him.

_I hope no one saw him do tha-_

Her thought was cut off when she saw Mr. Brind looking at the boy.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Crap.

Well, apparently I can fly.

And Mr. Brind found out.

Within FIVE SECONDS of me doing it.

... Just shows my luck. I wonder what he will do...

"Ok!" He acted as if everything was normal. "Everyone please go practice out in the courtyard."

As everyone went out, I thought I had finally went unnoticed until-

"Phillip! I would like to speak with you."

Crap. Again.

He motions for me to go inside the pack storage.

When I get inside, I realize that Mr. Ley was also already in there. Mr. Brind whispers in his ear.

Mr. Ley's eyes get wide halfway through, then go back to normal within a split second.

... Is there something they're hiding from me?

"Well, Phillip, I believe there's something you need to tell us."

Wait, what?!

"We know your secret. We found out yesterday, but from what just happened I think that you can tell we have enough evidence. But if you just tell us, everything will be ok."

"What are you talking about?" I finally manage to ask.

"Don't play dumb, boy! You know what we're referring to!" Mr. Ley seems almost... Angry. Weird...

"So, if you would just tell us, we might-"

"Has it even occurred to you ignorant beasts that the boy does not have knowledge of his heritage?!"

All of the sudden, a girl of about 15 years old appears out of thin air. Well, not the weirdest thing I've seen all day...

"And who might you be?" Mr. Brind says.

"I'll have you know that my name is Mellifluousness, and this boy is not to be toyed with! He must be protected and taught by The Wizards!"

"I'll say what he will and won't do!" Mr. Brind yells.

"Hey, ya know, if you could stop talking about me like I'm not here and tell me what's going on, that would be kind of nice..."

The Mellifliousness (gosh, what a weird name!) is the first to respond. "All in good-"

"I'll tell you who you are! You're a bloody Creative!" Mr. Brind yells.

Well...

It's not everyday that you're told that you're a legend, is it?

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I am obligated by the Wizard Code to take any Creative and immediately begin him in his training. I have tried to delay this as long as possible, but I'm afraid you have forced me to do this." Flu (I just made it up, but that actually sound good!) says.

She takes me by the wrist and, in a flash of light, everything vanishes...

**BUM BUM BUM! Not really though, Flu is kinda awesome. But anyways... CHECK OUT MY DEVIANTART! I haven't posted much stuff on it yet, but since I'm REALLY bad at writing down details, I'm putting a lot of diagrams and drawing of characters, buildings, etc. So yeah! BYYYEEE!**


	4. A New Goal

**So, Chapter 4! Sorry I took so long, I had high scale writers block for a while. So yeah!**

**...but seriously, please review this. I'm not at all popular, and I could use any support I get. Thanks!**

Jack didn't know why Phillip was gone.

His mom had disappeared too, leaving Phillip's little brother, Seth, in the hand of Jack and his family. By law, if a family happened to disappear or die, and left a child behind, the family closest to them both physically and mentally had to take them in.

And so, Jack was left with babysitting duty. Seth, being only 7 years old, didn't dwell on his family's dissapearence. He just ran around and WOULD NOT STOP.

_I hope Phillip gets back soon, or I'm going to disappear too..._

::::::::::::::::::

I wake to voices. Before getting out of... Well, whatever I was in, I listen.

"... Can't be trusted. I'm sorry, but you have to still keep an eye on him. He needs to be mentored, too..."

"I cannot do that! I have my own duties, and the boy can learn on his own! You know well that if I do not get to Sisõa soon, war will be inevitable!"

"Then you can take him with you! Listen, I know that you have pressing duties, but you are the only person capable of teaching him! You know how you are..."

"Ok... But we will have to leave within two days."

I think it's about time for me to get up.

I open my eyes and look around me. So yes, I'm in a bed and not a creeper nest, that's good...

The room is little more than a big closet, only 3 blocks wide with rounded edges on one side. Without the edges it would be 4 by 3 rectangle, with a 4 block high ceiling. A window looks out over...

Whoa.

How high am I?

The window looks over the entire city, and I'm VERY high up. I can see the lighthouse blinking in the distance.

Wait... That means I'm in... The Wizard Tower!

A flood of memory comes through my mind and I remember why I'm here. I'm apparently a Creative? Ok... And that was Flu's voice earlier, so apparently she's going to take me to this place called Sosia or something.

Wait. A Creative?

Creatives are just legends. Folk tales! Flying, breaking things in one hit, being nearly invincible... Impossible!

But then again... What else could I have been doing yesterday? Or was it even yesterday...?

I check my watch (thank Notch I still have everything) and see that it's 90 degrees (which is about midday). I look on the table and see my backpack.

Didn't Creatives have unlimited resources? So my backpack should have everything! Unless I'm not. One way to find out...

I open the pack and gasp. It's completely full! That means... I really am one.

Before I have any time to think about it, the door opens and Flu comes in. Someone else is behind her. Wait... Is that...

"MOM?!"

"I'm so sorry, dear. I should have told you..."

"You knew all along?! Why didn't you say something?! I got freaking KIDNAPPED!"

Flu decided to contribute to the conversation. "Actually, I was directed to take you and by law it is required that if a Creative is to be discovered that-"

"Flu, dear, I think I should talk with Phillip alone for a minute."

Flu leaves promptly and my mom and I are left in the small room.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean for this..." My mom starts sobbing and hugged me.

Now I feel bad about being mean to her...

"It runs in the family, dear. The firstborn child of a Creative is gifted from the start. So when you were born..."

"Whoa. Does that mean... Dad was a Creative?"

"Yes, dear. He was very brave... We had to keep your identity secret, or the Wizards would have taken you from the start. Now your old enough..."

"What do you mean 'I'm old enough?' Am I going to be trained or something?" I already knew the answer.

"Yes. Flu will train you in flying and everything else. I will have to stay here."

"Because of Seth?"

"Yes. He may not be a Creative, but he is also powerful... I love you. I have to go... I won't be able to see you for a long time."

"But, Mom!"

"It's okay, dear." She says as she opens the door to go out. "I'll always be here for you. Can you swing by after you finish training? I would love to see you. So grown up already..." She was in tears when she closed the door.

I was too.

:::::::::::::

After a while, Flu came in to show me around. She told me everything about the Wizards, and after a while seemed to relax a bit.

"Now, the last floor we're going to be visiting is the Great Library. Please be quiet, unlike some OTHER people..." She glares at a strange looking Wizard that's making a potion.

When we entered the Library, it took me a few seconds to take everything in. It's humongous! There's more books than I could imagine...

"Alright, your tour is over." There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "You may go anywhere you like as long as its in the Tower."

With that, Flu left. I looked through the first section of books.

HISTORY, it read. I move my eyes across the books. _The Three Users_. That's not history, that's a legend... _The Mysterious Fall of Trinira_. Again, that's just a legend! Lets see... _The Listener, The Creatives_,_ Adeline and the_- wait, what was that last one?!

I take The Creatives book off and open it.

"...and with great difficulty can achieve this high level of training from hard work... Also known as The Chosen, because... with many people trying to take advantage of their unlimited resources, they are guarded with... Some even make entire cities on their own, with just..."

I flipped through the pages, and decided to take the book with me.

I went upstairs to my closet-room, which is in one of the living floors. Flu had told me that she could be there very quickly through the Wizards' piston falling system, which is basically just falling to the correct floor with enchanted boots on.

I didn't have to do that, though, because on the way into my room, she saw me.

"I hoped you enjoyed the library. I find it rather peaceful if you go in the morning, though. In the evenings, the old wizards' incessant talking is rather disturbing..."

She goes on about the "incessant talking". It seemed that when she got comfortable, ALL SHE DID WAS TALK.

"...so I concluded that if they were removed, we would get a 30% better concentration rate. By the way, what is that book?"

"Oh... It's just about... Flowers." Good one, Phil. Flowers.

"Really now? And since when did you get Creatives mixed up with flowers?" She grabs the book out of my hands.

"I just wanted to-"

"I will teach you all you need to know about your heritage tomorrow. Today, you must rest. You will need it for the journey to Sisaõ." With that, she leaves.

Sisaõ! Isn't that in the desert? Why would we need to go there... Oh well. I should probably rest like she said. This bed us actually really comfy...

::::::::::::::::::

As far as the public knew, Phillip's mother had never been gone. Jack didn't know why she left, but it was kept a secret to anyone who knew of her dissapearence. _At least she_ _took Seth. I would've throttled him before the end of the day_.

But he didn't. But in addition to them being gone, Mr. Ley had to take over for both classes. Mr. Behind was on "some work stuff" as Mr. Ley had said, so he wouldn't be back for a while. Good riddance.

So with another day done, Jack went to sleep, with no clue of how the next day would change his life forever...

**Great! So this chapter is finished, and within a week, as promised! So yeah, not much more to say... Bye!**


	5. A Journey Begun

**Awesome! So because the last two chapters have been pretty short, I decided to make another really quick. And by the way, I edited and renamed all of the other chapters, so check them out! So yeah... **

When I woke up, I found some of my clothes by my bed. I put them on, and realize that there's a note on the table.

_I require you to come down to the enclosed gardens on the bottom floor. Please use the stairs instead of the falling system. -Flu_

I fold the note go down the stairs. On the way down, I overhear quite a few things.

"No no no! Don't put the magma cream on there!"

"...so then I said 'You're not the boss of me!' And then he said..."

"...so class, that means that if you combine glow stone powder with anything, it will make it..."

I arrive at the bottom floor. I go out the back door labelled Garden and get hit by a blast of fresh air. I realize that it's the first fresh air I've breathed in over a day! That can't be healthy...

Flu is waiting on a bench across the garden. She seems to be talking to someone.

"... What? Who else could take the guard's place?!"

"Well, mam, we were thinking... Well, since the boy-"

"His name is Phillip."

"Yes, since Phillip is going somewhere he doesn't know, with people he doesn't know, we thought that... Well, it might be a good idea to bring his friend along. He is strong and more than capable of guarding both of you."

Flu and I both knew that was true.

"You mean Jack?" Flu says. "I know he is, but he's young!"

"Only younger than you by three years! And if I recall, you started your training when you were only seven!"

"Ok... But I would have to consult Phillip first." She turns to where I'm hiding. "What do you think, Phillip?"

"I was wondering when you would tell him to get out of those birch bushes. Those are very delicate, by the way."

How did they see me?! Never mind, they're Wizards and I'm not. I come out of the bushes and sit next to Flu on the bench.

"I don't know... As long as he's okay with it. But he might freak out..."

"I will send a messenger for him now." says the man. "And by the way, my name is Nomis. A pleasure to meet you." He shakes my hand.

Flu sends him away, and turns to me. "Now, the reason why I had wanted you down here was to talk to you about the journey to Sisaõ, but your eavesdropping has given you enough information for now. So instead, I'm going to teach you of your heritage. Follow me." She gets up and walks inside of the bush maze.

"The Creative family been around almost forever. As you may already know, they have many talents, such as flying, and having unlimited resources. Stõlbrist was built entirely by one the first Creative."

"Who was he?" I ask.

"You bear his name. According to recorded history, the original Phillip was born into a ruined world and was orphaned before he even turned five years old. Back then, monsters still roamed the Overworld, and it was very dangerous. Notch and his brother Herobrine saw that the world was in ruin, and when they saw the young Phillip, they gave him special powers, to fly and rebuild the world. So Phillip, with his new powers, flew to the center of the world and found other people on the way, and with them he built Stõlbrist. From then on, the Creative family continued, and the Overworld was slowly populated and explored."

Right as she finished, we reached the end (which was actually the center) of the maze. In the middle of the small courtyard was a fountain with crystal clear water.

"How did you get to the end so fast?!" I ask.

"Actually, it's quite easy. Explorers and miners often use the right hand technique, where you keep your right hand on the wall the entire way, and eventually you get to the end."

"That's brilliant." I comment. "But anyways, what happened to the rest of the Creatives? If they're immortal, how do they die? Where are they?"

"That is one of the exaggerated parts of their legend. They're not immortal, just very hard to kill. They can fall from any height and, if properly trained, can not take any damage. And they can be stabbed with a sword or shot by a bow, but they heal with such incredible speed that it seems as though they cannot be killed."

We sat down and Flu produced two apples from her pack.

As we sat eating our snack, she told me more of the history of Creatives. The original Phillip had been over 500 years ago. That confused me, though.

"I saw that the Legend of the Three Users was in the history section." I said.

"Yes, many legends are actually true." Flu replies.

"But wasn't that legend over 700 years ago?"

"Of course. The world wasn't created around 500 years ago, that's just when it was ruined by some catastrophe. Phillip was part of the few 100s people who survived and regrouped."

She goes on again about my history, and how other legends tied into it.

"Many people believe that the 11th Creative, Johnathan, helped one of the Listeners make the Pact." The Pact made it so all Minecrafters stayed above level 30 (30 blocks above bedrock), and all monsters to stay under level 30. Ever since then, monster sightings have been extremely rare.

Anyways, as she tells me more about my the Creatives, I begin to wonder about something.

"How many Creatives have there been?" I ask.

"That is a good question. You are the 20th Creative so far." She says. "But as I was saying, when the 16th Creative was born, everyone tried to..."

It was all very interesting, but... Well, lets just say it went on for a while...

::::::::::::::::

Jack and Colt had almost mastered breaking blocks. After over an hour of practicing, they finally could successfully get an inventory block from breaking a piece of wood. Now they were learning how to place blocks...

"So anyways, when you have it in your hand like this..." Mr. Ley begins.

Everyone gets in the same position as him.

"Then you push the block towards the placement block like this..."

Everyone does the same.

"Then as you do that, you open your hand like this, you can place. But it has to be one fluid movement, like this." He takes a piece of dirt in his hand and places it onto the platform he was on. Right when he opens his hand, the block rushes towards the wood, expanding to ful size.

A few minutes later, everyone could do it.

Jack was so preoccupied with placing and breaking his dirt block over and over again that he didn't notice Mr. Ley walk up to him.

"Hey, Jack!"

"Oh! Hi, Mr. Ley. What's up?" Everyone was relaxed around Ley, so it wasn't hard to talk to him.

"Well... To be honest, I don't know. But you've been summoned out of class by a few Wizards. They said it was important."

"Um, ok, I guess. I'll go there now."

Jack left immediately, and when he exited the courtyard, two people were waiting for him.

"Are you Wizards?" Jack asks.

"We are to take you to where you need to go. No questions asked." They reply bluntly.

"Ok, sheesh." Jack says as he follows them.

They take him around the city to the bridge that goes across to land. The Wizard Tower was, as always, near the other side. That where they were taking him.

A few minutes later, Jack knew everything.

:::::::::::::

Flu finally finished her lesson with me (which had turned into more of a conversation near the end) and took me back inside. After some lunch, she told me that it was time to speak with Jack.

"He should already be briefed about everything, so we don't have to waste time on that." She says.

When we open the room, I see Jack at the other side of a table. We sit down.

"...so..." I try to begin. "What do you think?"

He doesn't respond for a few seconds.

Then he bursts into laughter.

"What do I think?! Dude, this is the coolest thing ever! You're a freaking Creative! And not only that, but I get to travel with you AND a while bunch of Wizards to some awesome desert place!"

...guess I didn't have to worry after all.

"So when are we leaving?" He asks.

"Tomorrow." Flu replies. "And it will be only you, Phillip, and myself, not an entire brigade."

"Oh." Jack seems a little disappointed, but nothing keeps him down. "Awesome! So should I get anything?"

"Your bow and your sword have been retrieved, as well as some clothes." Flu says. "Do you need anything else?"

"Nah, I already have my backpack. But what now?"

"Now," Flu says,"We wait for tomorrow."

With that, Flu and I showed Jack around the Tower. A message was sent to his family about why he was going. It didn't say anything about me being a Creative, though.

Anyways, by the end of the day, Flu and I had shown Jack the majority of the Tower, and after eating a quick dinner, (we need to be ready for the trip, Flu had insisted) we all turned in for the night.

The next day was the beginning of the most important journey of my life...

**Ok, so that's the end of another chapter... There will be some action either next chapter or the one after that. So yeah... Bye!**


	6. A New Member

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, but I just got out for summer, so I should make stuff faster now. Maybe.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 6! And as I always say, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**

Flu woke us up early and, after a quick breakfast, we left as the sun was rising.

"If we move through the planned route, we should get to Sisaõ within five days." Flu says. "Right now we need to get to our boat."

"We have our own boat?!" says Jack as we cross the bridge from the Tower across the river.

"Sort of... We got a nice, dedicated Captain to give us a ride down the river. He should get us almost halfway there."

"Who is the Captain?" I ask.

"I'm not very fond of him... But he insisted that he do this." Flu replies.

As she says this, we go around a bend on the path. Less than fifty meters away, a dock with a large boat (it looked about 10 by 5) is on the bank of the river.

"That's ours." Flu says. "You already know the Captain."

"HEY! Open up the gates so they can get up!" A familiar voice can be heard from the boat. Only one voice can carry that far...

The "Captain" comes down from the boat onto the docks. "Well. About time I see you again."

"Mr. Brind?!" Jack exclaims. "MR. BRIND is the Captain?!"

"Of course, boy! I'm not going to let my students go on some dangerous mission... Not without me!" He makes a weird gesture with his hands, and a rope drops down from the ship. Making another sign, the rope pulls up with him in it. In one fluid movement, he lands on the deck, opens a gate, and slides a platform from the boat onto the dock.

In a few minutes, we were on deck and ready to set sail. As soon as the rope connecting the boat to the dock was untied, the rowers took off. It only took a little bit to push the light ship.

As we sailed down the river, Flu told me about how she would teach me.

"Being on this boat limits what I can teach you for now. However, I CAN tell you about your backpack..."

She tells me how my pack had every single element inside of it, and how it was always separated into sections.

Opening my pack, she shows me. "See each large pocket? These have different materials in them." Flu shows me how they are labelled and how to dispose of unwanted items. About an hour later, she finished telling me about the pack.

After looking around the ship a bit (it's small, but is divided into sections like a Navy ship), I find Jack talking to Mr. Brind.

Mr. Brind is coaching him in swordplay, and while watching them, I notice that Mr. Brind seems a bit more... Upbeat.

Flu noticed it too. "It's probably because he's on the water again. He used to be in the Navy, and he was quite esteemed as a Captain."

Anyways, by the time the sun set, everyone had eaten a small dinner and went to bed. I was so exhausted that I fell asleep immediately.

::::::::::::::

The next day, Jack resumed his lessons with Mr. Brind (or CAPTAIN Brind, as he likes to remind us). Jack may be skilled with the blade, but Brind was the master.

I also resumed my lessons with Flu. Every once in awhile, we would stop and go onto land, and she would teach me about breaking blocks. All the while, she seemed a bit surprised for some reason. Mr. Brind (who by now has become Jacks mentor) allowed Jack to help me.

"Just hit the block! It's not that hard." He occasionally comments.

Within half an hour, I had mastered breaking and placing. It was really amazing how ANYTHING that I hit immediately broke. The problem was, it wouldn't drop anything, so I had to fish through my pack and find the right material to replace it.

Around sunset, we came to the end of the river.

"Tomorrow we will start going towards Sisaõ on foot." Flu said. "We can't waste any time, we need to get there within the next four days. I had expected to be on the boat for only one day..."

Mr. Brind had decided to go along with us, too. That made Jack, Flu, me AND Brind going to Sisaõ.

I hope that whatever is so urgent in Sisaõ (Flu wouldn't tell us) can wait a few days...

:::::::::::

Colt had completed his mission.

As part of the Protectors, it was his duty to keep the identity of the Ancients safe. When Phillip had been born, he had immediately been chosen as his undercover Protector.

It was hard, having to protect someone and not being able to tell them. And now, he had to sneak on Mr. Brind's boat and somehow get food. Not to mention that the Vault, the ancient city of the Protectors, was directly in their path to Sisaõ. That would be a problem.

And he would have to deal with that problem...

:::::::::::::::::::

We left at sunrise, and by the time the sun was up, the ship was out of site.

Mr. Brind had promoted his best mate, Nacñud, to Captain for the time being.

"That Nacñud knows how to sail a ship. They should be fine." Mr. Brind had said.

Walking was never tiring for Overworlders. With a few pieces of bread in your pack, you could sprint for miles! Flu, of course, made us walk because we needed to save our energy, but that didn't stop me and Jack from exploring around. After a while, though, Flu and Mr. Brind stopped to teach us some stuff.

Flu had wanted to teach me about flying for a while, and this was her first chance. She went through every detail, and like all of the other stuff she's taught me, it was strangely easy.

"Be careful." Flu insisted, although she seemed a bit perplexed. "You may think you have something down, but one mistake could take your life. Now, try to fly straight up."

I jump and keep my legs stretched, as if I just got off the ground. Winds rushes past my hair, and before I know it Flu is telling me I'm too high.

"I'm not that high!" I yell back before I look down.

I was wrong. I'm over 50 blocks above the ground.

Panicking, I start to fall. I can't fly anymore! No no no no no...

The ground rushes towards me, and in an attempt to save myself, I try to land on my feet.

I brace for impact.

Please work...

Please work...

Why am I not landing?

I open my eyes, and notice that I'm already on the ground. Flu was staring at me as if I had done something amazing.

"What did I do?"

"You... how are you doing these things? You are mastering stuff that would normally take years in a matter of minutes!"

"You mean it's not supposed to be this easy? I thought these were just the basics..."

"Oh well... it is better to have you learning this easily than being stuck on one thing. I should not be complaining..."

We resumed walking, and I talked to Jack about what he was learning.

"Mr. Brind is cooler than I thought! He's showing me all these cool moves I could've never thought of." Jack said.

Near sunset, Flu spotted a large tree in the distance.

"That is the Tree of Ancients." she says. "Legend says that inside of the tree is the key to an ancient and powerful civilisation... and most legends are true, at least partially. If we could get in there... no. We must stay on track. We will camp there and leave at sunrise."

With that settled, once we got there we set up camp. The tree was huge... it must be at least 20 blocks wide. I don't know how that could house an entire civilization, but it could certainly supply one.

When I went to sleep, I knew Flu was going to do something. She may be secretive, but her eyes tell everything.

If I knew what would happen next, I would have stopped her from going...

**BUM BUM BUM! AGAIN!**

**In case you haven't noticed, I tried to make time go by really fast this time so that the action would be sooner.**

**Just saying, I would really like for you to tell me if you are reading my story. I get around 50 views per chapter near the end, but I only have about 4 people regularly reviewing or actually following the story. Thanks!**


	7. The Tree

**A/N: So, chapter 7! Thanks to the very helpful (and punctual) Mellifluousness, I went through all of the other chapters and corrected some mistakes and weird loopholes. So yeah... Enjoy!**

Flu waited until everyone was asleep to make her move.

She had to find out the tree's secret. In all of the years that she has been a Wizard (which would be eleven if you count when she was training) she had come to know that the Wizards know almost everything. ALMOST. The Tree, along with the Lost City of Tibbõh (pronounced Zeebvo) was one of the only mysteries the Wizards hadn't cracked...yet. There had to be something hidden, something that no one else has found. And Flu would find it...

::::::::::::

Colt knew this would happen. As he watched Flu sneak out towards the Tree, the sacred, ancient, guardian tree, he made his move. It had to be subtle, but enough to lure her away. She was getting closer to the entrance now...

Please forgive me, Ancients. I do what I must do.

The fire spread quickly.

::::::::::

Flu immediately smelled the smoke.

Fire was dangerous in the Overworld. If not contained, it spreads quickly. And if there was fire here...

Oh no.

The fire was already visible in the distance. If it spread to the Tree...

For the first time in years, Flu took off before thinking about it. Years of training had taught her many things, and she was one of the few people who could take items out of her pack and into her hand with her mind. It took lots of training and meditation, but it paid for it.

When she got to the fire, which had by now was spreading quickly along the tall plaines grass from tree to tree, she already had the water bucket in hand. Quickly pouring it on the largest part of the fire she then retrieved the water source. Rushing to the next part, she does the same thing. The fire was almost out...

Until she noticed the lava.

That was what had caused it. Lava.

Pouring the last of the water on the lava (thank Notch water was infinite in the Overworld, as compared to other dimensions), Flu sighed as she saw the sun rising. The tree would have to wait for another day.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I woke up before the sun was rising, and immediately knew that Flu was gone. Getting up quickly, I look around and see smoke in the distance.

That can't be good.

Sprinting, I rush towards the fire. The tree's shadow loomed over me and made it hard to see. I just hope-

BAM!

I slam into something (or rather, someone) and hit the ground.

A semi-invisible figure about my size is in front of me. It looks familiar...

Suddenly, it gets up. Muttering a curse, the figure dashes away with lightning speed.

I knew what made it invisible. Flu jad told me that invisibility potions were widely used by many people. It wasn't cheap, but it was worth it.

Another thing about invisibility potions was that the more that the invisible thing moves, the more visible it is. And when the figure dashed off, I saw its, or rather his, face.

He had looked just like Colt.

:::::::::::::::

Flu arrived back at the camp right after sunrise, and immediately made us pack up and go. I knew better than to talk to her about the smoke. I don't know what had happened last night, but it must have bummed her out. She didn't even talk much...

The rest of the day was spent walking. As the day wore on, Jack and I noticed that the ground was slowly turning to sand.

"Did you boys learn ANYTHING before Survival School?!" Mr. Brind exclaimed. "Sisaõ is right in the middle of the desert! Learn your geography! Why, when I was your age, I had to know the entire Overworld map!"

Flu stayed silent throughout the journey, and by sunset we could see a strange point in the distance.

"That's the Great Pyramid. It's believed to be connected to the Tree somehow, but that's just legend," Mr. Brind says.

And so, as we watched the desert sunset turned from red to purple, we went to sleep, completely oblivious to the people watching us...

::::::::::::::::::

Colt had come too close to becoming discovered. It had happened many times before, but this time was too close, not to mention the Tree of Ancients nearly burning down. Therefore, the Council of Ancients called him down to the Vault, the underground city that was one of only two cities that held the Ancients.

Colt knew that he was in trouble, so he chose to let the Council speak first.

"Colt S'Mãilliw!" the center councilman spoke,"You know well why you were called here, but in tradition we shall still tell you. You are brought before the Council of Ancients for nearly revealing the identity of a Protector, being you, as well as almost destroying the very life bringing Tree that you were sworn to protect."

"But Zełkrãpś, if I hadn't done-"

"SILENCE! You know well that the Tree is to never be hurt! It produces our food, it's roots give us shelter and lead us to water, and although these are both underground, we must protect the surface too! And YOU nearly let the Tree catch on fire!"

The second highest ranking councilman, Nãitpãc, stood from his root chair.

"As the Judge of Conduct, I decide what the punishment and charges are. After reviewing the situation thoroughly, I have come to a decision. For the next year, Colt S'Mãilliw will remain exiled from the Vault, as well as our sister city, Tibbõh."

A chorus of gasps, Colt's being the loudest, echoed through the room.

"However! Should Colt direct the Creative of the name Phillip to the Vault, he shall be allowed in."

A much larger chorus of gasps yet again echoed throughout the room.

"These days are dire. With Sisaõ being attacked by the Godists, the security of the Creative family line is at risk. Never has one family been in such a situation, and we must guarantee the safety. So Colt, as the sole Protector of Phillip, is responsible for getting him there by the eclipse in six months. The Godists will be at their full strength, and victory of the Wizards will be near impossible. So, by tomorrow Colt will be required to have left the Vault. The Council is now adjourned."

Colt muttered a curse as he left the Council room. He had been born in the Vault. It was a huge, light filled city, full of plants and kind people. And now, he was being forced out of his city.

He had to get Phillip, his only friend, back to the Vault. No matter what the cost...

**Yet another chapter gone already... Anyways, I found out that if I make one chapter per week, I SHOULD be finished with this story by next January and have started on the sequal (which I already have planned. Or that plot might be an entirely different story... I shall ask other people about this later.) So yeah... Bye!**


	8. Captured

**Yet another chapter done already! How long did that take, a day?!**

**Thanks to Mellifluousness for giving me some tips on some stuff. You know you're good when you have a character based off of you...**

**So yeah... Enjoy!**

As the sun rose above the desert sand, Colt made his way to Sisaõ. He had to get there before Phillip did. Sisaõ is rather cut off from the rest of the world, so intelligence is rather outdated. If the oasis city had already fallen, any group passing through would be captured by Godists. That would be bad.

And Colt knew that he wouldn't make it in time.

:::::::::::::::

Flu made us wake up early and we had started walking before sunrise.

"Today is the last day we have to get to Sisaõ. We must be swift." Flu says.

"What's so important in Sisaõ anyways?" Jack asks.

"I've been wondering about that too," I say.

Mr. Brind responds before Flu can. "If we get there in time, we won't have to worry about it! Now hurry up!"

The rest of the day was spent walking. Flu seemed to get even more nervous with every passing second, but we all kept up a fast pace.

The searing heat was exhausting. Before we knew it, we were panting as we walked across the red sand.

Flu kept us going after sunset. By now, she was determined to get to Sisaõ no matter what happened.

It was well into the night when Jack (whose eyes were sharper than any other person I know) spotted the light in the distance. Sprinting on the vague path, we all ran over up the last hill. We were finally here!

"I sure hope everything's okay," Flu says. "The distance we walked was-"

"Oh no..."

As the rest of us climb over the hill, we see the reason of her grief.

The entire city was ruined. Any flammable material was burning, even the cactus surrounding the outskirts could not escape. The farms surrounding the large oasis were stripped of their wheat. All of the stone buildings looked as though they had been blown up from the inside.

We were too late.

Sisaõ had fallen.

::::::::::::::::::

Flu led us through the ruins of the city to look for survivors. All the while, Jack and Mr. Brind had their swords drawn.

"Phillip, I need you to do something. Fly straight up and survey the city from above. Don't move to the side, just go straight up and back down," Flu told me.

I focused and jumped. As Flu had coached me, I kept my legs extended and felt myself rise up in the air. When I stop rising and float, I survey my surroundings.

The city would have been beautiful before it was destroyed. The oasis water stood still, and the stone buildings gleamed in the moonlight. Fire burned throughout the city, but I couldn't see any other person. The only building that stood out was a rather short tower right near the edge of the city. That must be the Wizard tower! If there are other Wizards, we may be able to find out what happened!

Then I look down.

Oh no, not again! I feel myself dropping. The ground rushes towards me, and this time there's no way I can land on my feet. No no no no no...

I was unconscious before I even touched the ground.

:::::::::::::::

Ugh, my head... what happenned?

I open my eyes and see a campfire burning. Jack and Mr. Brind look at me as I get up.

"Thank Notch you're okay, boy! We almost thought you were gone for good!" Mr. Brind says.

"How long have I been out?"

"Only around a day," Jack says. "We searched the city and couldn't find anything, so we camped right here. How ya feeling?"

"Fine, I guess," I reply. "I didn't see anything else when I was flying. What happened to the city?"

Flu sighed. "Godists. Godists attacked the city even though they had promised to wait until the next day."

"Godists?" Jack and I say in sync.

"Godists are basically terrorists," Flu explains. "They were defeated long ago, but they have comeb back. Sisaõ was their first target. With it they now have control over more than half of the Overworld's minerals."

"Aye," Mr. Brind says. "Sisaõ has always been a mining town. The oasis just provides them with food."

"The only place left to check for people is the Wizard tower," Flu continues. "If there isn't anyone there... well, I don't know what we will do."

Flu leads us through the city and soon we arrive at the tower. It's not nearly as tall as the Stolbrist one, but it still towered over the other buildings.

We went through the entrance without a sound. The inside seemed almost untouched... why would they leave it alone? Unless they used it... but what for?

Oh crap.

"Guys... I think we should probably g-mmmmph!"

We all spin around and see Flu being held by a large man. Mr. Brind quickly tackles him, but soon we are surrounded by over ten others.

Jack unsheathed his sword and immediately began fighting three of the opponents.

I'm pushed over by another man and hit my head hard on the floor. As my vision dimmed, the last thing I see is Mr. Brind wrestling with someone, Jack fighting two other opponents with a dead body near him, and Flu nowhere to be seen...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I wake up on a cold floor. Voices can be heard outside of whatever room I'm in.

"...Stolbrist will be next. If we take it out, we will have almost full control of sea-trade..."

"Yes, but Niam is the biggest! If we take it out, there will be almost nothing that can stop us!"

"I see that, but if we... the boy's awake. Let me talk to him."

I sit up and see that I'm in a three-by-three room made of stone. No furniture, just walls. An iron door is on one of the walls.

The door opens and a tall, thin man comes in. Closing the door behind him, he speaks in a quiet, raspy voice.

"Welcome, Phillip. I hope you find us comfortable."

"Well it would help if I knew who you were," I say.

"Hmmmm... very well. We call ourselves the Aifãm, but many others call us Godists. I am Diüqs, but you may call me Di,"

"You're the people who destroyed the city?!"

"I wouldn't say destroy... more like, conquered."

"Sure, if you call massacring hundreds of people and blowing up multiple buildings conquering, I guess so."

Di twitched. "Tell me, Mr. Creative... do you know what Aifãm means? It's ancient tongue for redeemers. We have one goal, Phillip... bringing justice to a corrupt society. The Wizards have ruled for far too long, and what have they done? Nothing! They may build their towers, but the Redeemers shall destroy them!"

With that, he hastily exits the room, leaving me to sit alone in the dark...

**Didn't see that coming, did you?! No, you didn't. **

**Alright, I'm out of things to write now, so... bye!**


	9. Trouble in Sisaõ

**A/N: Wow, this is a big one. Oh, also:**

**HOLY CRAZY FACE I ALMOST HAVE 1,000 VIEWS WOOOO!**

**I'm approximately 40 views away from 1k. Of course, the first chapter has over 250 of those, but whatevs. Also, somehow my fourth chapter has more views than the third... somehow. 0_0**

**So yeah... enjoy!**

Flu saw everything.

Mr. Brind, Phillip, and herself had been captured. Jack managed to escape. His mastery of the sword was truly impressive...

It was around thirty minutes after she had been put into her jail cell that she noticed the tapping.

Tap tap knock tap knock tap tap...

Was it in some sort of pattern? It was coming from across the hall...

Knock tap knock tap tap...

Wait... That's military code!

Flu quickly responds in code.

Knock tap knock knock tap knock...

Her message was short.

Flu here STOP Respond END

The code was simple. STOP was just the end of a sentence, and END signifies the end of message.

The reply was immediate.

Brind responding STOP Are you ok END

Mr. Brind breached protocol when he asked a direct question. How silly of him.

Everything fine STOP Where are you END

Across the hall STOP Phillip is on another floor END

Can we get out END

Flu and Mr. Brind make a plan very quickly...

::::::::::::

I've been in this room for over two days now. Di occasionally comes in, and food is brought at regular intervals, but other than that it's pretty boring.

I've tried breaking the walls, but without my backpack (which I assume they have) I can't do anything.

There's this really annoying tapping coming from the floor below. I have no idea what it's from, but it's driving me crazy! Maybe it's some sort of code, but I can't understand it. Oh well...

Di comes in with my dinner.

"How are you, Phillip? Doing swell?"

"About as much as a creeper in the Nether..."

"Ah, well I have some good news. We shall be moving towards Stõlbrist tomorrow! Within the next week, Stõlbrist will have fallen!" he does a fake smile, then drop my food trap on the ground without looking at it. His voice gets more raspy.

"I hope you get enough rest, Phillip. You're going to need it for the whippings."

This time, he actually did smile, a creepy, distorted look on his face. Then, he left, leaving me to contemplate what will happen next...

:::::::::::::::

Colt had gotten to Sisaõ and found it destroyed. He knew where the Godists would be, too.

The Wizard Tower. Of all the places to set up their base, it would be the former home of their enemies.

Soon enough, he knew exactly where Phillip was held. Now all he needed to do was get him out...

:::::::::::::::

Jack looked over to the Wizard Tower of Sisaõ and scowled for the thirtieth time that day.

He had failed them. He had failed Phillip, failed Flu, and worst of all, he had failed his mentor, Mr. Brind. Not only that, but in the process he had killed not one or two, but FOUR people. Even if they were Godists, he still felt bad.

There was only one thing he could do now. He had to get them out.

:::::::;:::::

Colt nearly fell back when he saw Jack as he rounded the corner. Then he remembered that he had an invisibility potion on, and watched Jack as he sat tending a fire and occasionally looking back to the Tower.

He seems to be planning for an attack... Hmmm...

Colt suddenly had an idea. If he could get a disguise...

He had a plan. He knew how he would get Phillip out.

:::::::::::::::

Jack sat tending the coals of his fire as he thought of a strategy.

If I attack at night, I'll take them by surprise... but if I just sneak in and get them out, I might be able to-

"Hello?" a short, gruff man peeks around the corner, then comes out.

"Who are you?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question, young-un. I'll still tell ya though. I'm T. Loc, at your service! And you'd be...?"

"Jack. Jack Drõws. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was just studyin' them pyramids, when I noticed some darn smoke in the distance! Ya see, I'm an archaeologist, and when I came up to this here city, I found it all destroyed! How 'bout you? Whatcha doing here, boy?"

"Well... I was traveling with my friends, but after we got here we went into the Tower over there. It looked all beat up on the outside, but on the inside it's just fine... and long story short, all of my friends got captured except for me. I was thinking that I could get them out..."

"Well, well, well, you be in luck then! I'm a master of explosives!"

"How would explosives help?!"

"I dunno... I just think that it could!"

And the mysterious T. Loc was right...

:::::::::::::::::::

I was asleep when I heard the bang.

Looking out of my small, barred window, I see a plume of smoke rising from the other side of the city. Apparently, everyone else saw it too.

"Everyone go see what that is! If there's another one of those bandits, I'll personally cut their throats myself!" someone yelled from downstairs.

I hear footsteps and another bomb go off near the first one.

The next thing I hear is rather strange, though. I hear swords clashing downstairs and people yelling. Soon, everything goes silent. Footsteps, this time just one person, are directly below my floor.

A door opens below, and I hear... Is that Flu? Someone got her out! And Mr. Brind, too... Who's the other person? He sounds familiar...

Just then, my door opens, but no one comes in. I can just barely hear a whisper.

"Find the Ancients..."

I got up and ran as fast as I could to the end of the hall. The stairs had directions for each floor.

Hmmm... which one of these is... yes! Storage is on the twelfth floor.

Running up the stairs, I encounter no resistance. It seems that everyone went towards the explosions.

When I get to the storage room, I gasp. There's so much stuff... maps and food and backpacks, even some strange elements that seem out of this world.

I look around, but my backpack is nowhere to be seen. Behind me, a map is spread out on a table.

I take a look at the map. It shows the Tree of Ancients in the center, and goes out as far as the Great Pyramid in the top right. A strange structure in the jungle is highlighted northwest of the Pyramid, and south of the Tree is another structure in the plains.

It seems important, so I decide to keep it for later. Suddenly, I hear a whole bunch of footsteps around the Tower.

Oh no. They're back!

I quickly run to the stairs. Wait... does this tower have a piston system like the other?

Sure enough, I find one close to the stairs. Taking a second to brace myself, I jump down. If I can land right, I won't take any-

CRACK!

My legs explode in pain. I'm on the bottom floor, and I can hear people coming.

No...

I black out.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Flu and Mr. Brind had escaped. With Jack's plan, they got out safely. However...

"Phillip is still in there," Flu said as they sit around the campfire. "We've lost our chance to get him out, so for now we need to focus on getting back to Stõlbrist in time to warn everyone."

"We're just going to abandon Phillip?!" Jack was furious. T. Loc had helped him, and if he didn't-

"Wait, where's T. Loc?!"

Jack had to explain how T. Loc was a weird old man who had helped him make the explosives. "He said he's an archeologist or something. I don't know where he went."

"The important thing is that he helped you," Flu said. "We wouldn't have been able to get out if it weren't for him."

"Oh! I almost forgot," Jack says. "I got all of our stuff. I had assumed that I would get Phillip out too..."

"You did the best you could. Now let's get going, we need to get to Stõlbrist before the Godists do."

As the group sets off back to their home, they had no idea what would happen next...

**SO INTENSE... SO INTENSE... Yeah. Fun. Oh, I almost forgot: my friend Pandasaur17 and I are making a Pokemon fanfiction. Check it out!**

**So yeah... Bye!**


	10. A Friend and A Foe

**A/N This is probably the most intense chapter in this story ever. EVER.**

**You may be mad at what happens next, but all shall be revealed in time. However, for now, just be satisfied that spiders don't have wings.**

**It's funny, really, how the characters have developed. Most of them were originally based on real people I know, but by now they're completely different. The real Phillip is about the exact oppisite of the Creative Phillip. Same with Colt, Jack, and (according to her)Flu.**

**So yeah... Enjoy!**

Diüqs frowned. He had been tricked. When the explosions went off near the oasis, he immediately sent the majority of his men to investigate. Most of the Godist army was already marching towards Stõlbrist, and he the explosion left him with just a few soldiers at the Tower.

To make things worse, the prisoners had gotten out. He found the Creative boy lying on the floor with an injured leg, so he still at least had the important one. He also had another person, an unconscious boy he found near the Tower. He was currently in the torture chamber.

They would find out who he was soon, though...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jack, Flu, and Mr. Brind were nearly dead.

The desert heat dehydrated them quickly, and they soon used up their small food supply. The water evaporated soon after being opened, and the last of Flu's health potions were gone.

Every few minutes, as they attempted to walk, an oasis would be spotted in the distance. After the first five or ten times of the team running in delight only to see it disappear, they just ignored the mirages.

Night came quickly, and before they knew it the temperature had dropped to freezing. The wood supply was used up quickly, and the cycle started again in the morning.

They couldn't use Phillip's pack. Only Creatives could use the items inside of it.

Flu was the first to collapse. Soon, all of them were on the ground, barely moving, just wishing for some sort of food or water...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Colt had failed.

He was in a tough situation. He couldn't reveal his identity or he would never get back into the Ancients, but there seemed to be no way to get Phillip out. He couldn't get help anymore, and the Godists would soon leave for Stõlbrist.

He did the only thing he could.

He let them capture him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I wake up to the sound of screaming.

"Now, boy, let me ask you one more time. Who are you?" a deep voice comes from the room below me.

A familiar voice I can't make out replies.

The screaming starts again. I feel really bad for whoever they're torturing.

I'm back in my cell, although this time it's guarded outside. Everything I do is watched.

Another scream echoes throughout the Tower.

A frustrated deep voice yells "FINE! If you won't tell me, I guess I'll just come back later!" and I hear a door slam.

Di comes in soon. He seems frustrated, but he tells me that we will leave tomorrow to go to Stõlbrist. He also tells me the name of the new captive they have.

His name is Caãsi T. Loc. Because of his "misbehavior" both of us will be whipped.

I don't know who he is, but I don't like him very much anymore.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nillõc had lived in Sisaõ all of his life. He was just an ordinary miner boy of twelve years, although he was also smarter than most adult scholars. Survival School was useless to him; he already knew everything about breaking blocks and jumping from his father, Dãot.

That thought made him scowl. He had been mining in one of the many caves around Sisaõ when the attack had happened. When he came back home, he found nothing but burning wood and his father's body. His mother and sister were gone somewhere, and from that point on Nillõc vowed that he would help anyone who was against the Godists.

So when Nillõc found three nearly dead people in the desert near the Great Pyramid (which he had taken refuge in for the last few days) he immediately tried to help them.

He had no idea what he was getting himself into...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The whipping was horribly painful.

As the sun rose and the heat intensified, Caãsi and I were lead onto a platform made of some sort of spiky sand with faces on it. Our bare feet hurt every time we stepped, but we somehow made it to some wooden poles and our hands were tied to them.

Caãsi was whipped first. A cry of agony and pain came from his throat, and his back bled.

The tall burly man with the whip turned to me. He raised his whip, and I braced myself. I hear the CRACK of a whip and then...

Pain. Unbearable, horrible pain. He struck me a second time, and I'm knocked down to my knees. Blood trickles down my back, and my knees and feet are stabbed by the spikes in the sand.

I scream, but hear nothing. Caãsi's scream is again heard, but just barely.

Another scream. I can't bear to look anywhere but down.

Another burst of pain, this time on my shoulder. Tears began flowing from my eyes, but I cannot scream. I can't even open my mouth.

I just barely hear Caãsi whisper something. "I'm sorry."

Then he screams again.

This time, I hear a laugh come from somewhere. I just barely turn around to see where it came from.

A crowd was watching us. Not only that, but LAUGHING at us. Laughing at Caãsi and I being whipped and bleeding, laughing at our pain.

Now I'm mad. You can punch me, imprison me, take me away from my family. You can make me go somewhere unknown with just three other people. You can even make me walk across spikes and be whipped.

But NO ONE laughs at my pain, my friends' pain, even someone who I don't know. NO ONE.

Then I do something unthinkable.

In the short time Flu taught me about Creative mode, I learned just the basics. I just barely know how to break blocks and only have a little understanding on my family. Everytime I fly I end up falling. What I do next though, is unthinkable.

I stand up.

I feel my boding become as hard as rock. In my rage, I set my feet firmly in the ground and stand straight up.

I hear the whip whistle towards my back.

I feel nothing. I feel no blood, even where there used to be.

I feel nothing but anger.

The whipper attempts to hurt me again. A CRACK comes from the whip, and then there's silence.

I feel nothing.

I turn around as far as I can with my hands tied and see that my back has no blood or scars. The crowd of Godists stares as again the whip hits me.

And I feel nothing.

An explosion comes from the tower and suddenly everyone panics. A soldier runs towards me and tries to stab me with his sword.

I feel nothing.

I turn and see Caãsi out of the cuffs on his hands. He unties mine and we run away from the confusion. No one pursues us.

As we finally slow down and look back, I begin to get exhausted.

A lone arrow comes from far away and hits my arm.

This time, I do feel something. I black out.

I really do need to stop doing that...

**Well excuse me while HAHAHA BETCHA DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING.**

**Don't worry about Phillip being overpowered or anything, as of now he has little to no control of his Creative powers. He's just been really lucky so far. **

**And luck can't take you forever.**

**Anyways, I'm going on a Boy Scout camping trip thing this Sunday, so if I don't get a chapter out by then, you won't see one until after July 4th. **

**JULY FOURTH IS COMING YEAH 'MURICA!**

**Alright, I appear to have run out of things to say. So yeah... bye!**


	11. The Map

**Wow, I haven't posted in a while...**

**HELLLOOOO!**

**I was gone from home for three weeks, but now I've updated chapters 1 , and added a nice dream in chapter 2. Check it out!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

I wake up and immediately feel the heat burning on my skin. We're still in the desert, for sure, but something was different...

I sit up and look around. The ashes of what used to be a fire sit next to me. To my right, I see a backpack. Caãsi is standing with his back to me, looking at some sort of map.

Other than that, there's nothing but sand.

"So you're awake," Caãsi says without looking. "Good. We need to get as far away from Sisao as possible, and I can't carry you in your condition.

I try to move my arm, but suddenly a burst of pain comes instead. Looking down at it, I see that there's a piece of red cloth on it. Well, now it's red...

Caãsi turns around and looks at me. He seems so familiar...

His face is dirty, and his blonde hair is covered in sand. I swear I've seen him somewhere before...

"We need to get going. When the other three of your group escaped, they took your bag. That means that you can't use almost any of your Creative powers,"

"Wait, how do you know this?" I ask.

Before Caãsi has time to answer, a strong gust of wind comes and nearly carries me off of the ground.

"A storm is coming. We need to find shelter, and we're too far away from Sisao to go back. If we can get to the Pyramid..."

We set off in the heat, not knowing if we would survive...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Flu woke up, but didn't open her eyes. She knew better than that. If she was in enemy hands again, she had to get as much information as possible.

She immediately discarded that thought, though, as a wave of terrible thirst came to her.

"Water..." she managed to barely croak.

She tries to get up, but fails. Someone bends down over her, holding a pouch.

Water, sweet, wonderful water, trickles down her throat. Flu knew that if she drank too much, she would vomit, but it seemed that the person (who she could now see was a boy of about twelve) knew that too. He stopped after a bit and Flu sits up.

She knew where they were. The Great Pyramid was not something you would forget.

A small fire fueled by netherrack (how did he get THAT?) burned in the dark tunnel, casting eerie shadows on the walls. Jack and Brind were sleeping near the flames.

"I'm glad you're awake," the boy says. "I'm no healer, but I tried my best. You and those other guys would've died if I hadn't found you when I did,"

"Thank you for that," Flu says. "Who are you?"

"Name is Nillõc. You?"

"You can call me Flu,"

"That's a weird name. Where are you from? Never mind, the important thing is that you're here. The sandstorm outside is pretty bad, and I don't think that it will end anytime soon,"

After talking a little bit more, Nillõc pulls out a sheet of paper.

"I found this just a few hours ago. I went exploring deeper in the Pyramid. It's some sort of map,"

The map was nearly crumbling, and as he set it down Flu saw that it must be incredibly old.

It showed the desert and the Great Pyramid in great detail, and in the center was the Tree of Ancients. Another structure was in great detail northwest of the Pyramid in the Jungle, and another was in the plains not far from where Stõlbrist was.

Flu gasps as she sees the meaning of the structures.

They formed a triangle around the Tree of Ancients.

They were, somehow, the way to get into it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Caãsi saw that we were heading straight into the storm, and made us stay in a cave.

As he got the fire ready, I took stock of what we had.

I have nothing but my torn jail clothes, but Caãsi had a backpack full of stuff. His pack was special; it was like the Crafting type, but had more storage.

In the pack was a map, some food, a few potions, and some wood. Caãsi had his sword with him, and he had given me a bow and some arrows in case we ran into trouble. All of these supplies would last us around a week.

"Now," Caãsi began as he pulled out a different, strange map from his pocket. "We are here," he points to a small black dot in the desert. It looked like the map centered around the Tree of Ancients, with the pyramid and two other structures highlighted to the east and south.

"We need to get to the pyramid once the storm blows over. That should be tomorrow morning, by my calculations,"

By my calculations... the phrase seems so familiar. I swear, I've seen this guy before.

"If we can get to the pyramid, we should be able to find the key..."

"What key?" I ask.

"Long story... all I can say is that I don't want to stand idly as the Godists try to take over Stõlbrist,"

With the plan settled, we sat and waited. After a while, we started talking.

"You never really told me who you were," I say.

"We didn't have the time,"

"Well, now we do. Where are you from?"

"I don't know. I've never really stayed in one place, I've just traveled around and survived. I never knew my parents. What about you?"

"I'm from Stõlbrist. I didn't even know I was a Creative until a few weeks ago, and I only had a few days before we left for Sisaõ."

"That makes sense that you would live in Stõlbrist. Your father was the one who saved it,"

Seeing my confused look, he went on.

"Around ten years ago, the Godists began to reveal themselves for the first time. They were unstoppable; they took over almost every major city. Stõlbrist was one of the last standing, and when it was attacked, the Godists were pushed back. Your father had led the defense,"

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"Like I said, I travel. I end up picking up bits of information here and there,"

With that, we went to sleep as the sun went down, with the netherrack fire blazing next to us...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

As soon as the storm blew over, Flu, Nillõc, Jack and Brind packed up and left for Stõlbrist. Flu knew that they had to get there in time, and again she would have to wait until she could investigate the Tree again.

However, if the Godists got to Stõlbrist before them, there would be no one TO investigate the Tree...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caãsi made us leave as soon as the storm blew over, and before we knew it we could see the tip of the Pyramid. By then, the sun was about to rise (Caãsi had us travel at night to keep us from the heat), so we stayed in the pyramid and rested. It looks like someone was here recently. There's a mark where a fire was, and you could see footprints where they had walked.

My thoughts turn to Jack, Flu and Mr. Brind. That could have been them! No, Flu always covers her tracks. Who else could it be, though?

I went to sleep, and for the first time in a week had another dream.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I'm on a hill. The sound of swords clashing and bows thrumming fill the air, but I'm not in the battle itself. I'm observing.

"I have to get to it!" I hear myself shout to someone beside me. I begin to run around the edges of the battlefield, towards the Wizard tower.

I feel my strength sapped away from me, and the dream fades away...

**Don't worry, Phillip will not stay so OP. Something will happen soon... MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I've really wanted to start Dimensions lately (if you don't know what that is, check out my bio. I added character and story info), so I was wondering what you guys thought about that. Other than that... BYE!**


	12. The Return

**Wow... more than 3 months since the last post. I've been WAY too lazy. And busy. And playing Minecraft.**

**Speaking of Minecraft, the world I based the Creatives was deleted from my save files somehow, which really sucks. I had worked very hard on that world. **

**Anyways, back to the story. You may notice that halfway through the chapter the writing style changes. I've kinda tried to make it a little prettier. So yeah... Enjoy, and I hope to see some old followers back soon. I will be posting more from now on, about one per 2 weeks.**

Diüqs smiled for the first time in days. The sounds of battle always soothed him, or at least the sound of people dieing.

The battle over Fort Eltsãc Dnãs had just begun, but it's clear that the Godists were crushing the fort's troops. Of course, Di was too valuable to put into the battle, and of course, he was the one who made that rule. But supervising the troops was safe enough, so as he looked over the desert from the occupied fort tower, he continued to ponder about where they would go next.

By the time they get to Stõlbrist, the scouts would have come back into the ranks and informed him of anything useful. Of course, there's were always the spies, too. They would come back as soon as they could, but the Wizard would take a little bit longer...

::::::::::::::::::

General Yeõj looked out over Stõlbrist from his room in the castle tower. The market was bustling with activity as usual, and to the casual person it would seem that all was well. But there was a tension in the air, a sort of concealed concern that could only be detected by the most expert eye.

Hearing footsteps, Yeõj turns around to see a courier.

"The High Wizard has requested your audience in the throne room, sir,"

This came as no surprise. Of course, no one but the highest ranking officials would be ASKED to come, but rather commanded. And with the recent news of an impending rebel attack, there was no time for formality.

"I will be there at once,"

:::::::::::::::::

By sunset, Caãsi and I were again on the road. Well, there was no road, but we were walking...

A sense of deja-vu came to me as we walked towards the Tree. There, we would rest and finish the rest of the trip afterwards.

Caasi continued to surprise me with his knowledge. As we walked, he told me about why I couldn't fly for more than a few seconds. Creative powers have four types: magical, physical, spiritual, and elemental. So far, Flu had taught me mostly the magical parts, but those just the beginning. As for my quick learning, he explained that Creatives, as well as Wizards in general, all have a certain type of power they are best at. I am good at magic, which will mean that the elemental powers will be hard for me to master.

As for physical, I already knew some of it. The so called "invincibility" that I used during the whipping was physical power. Spiritual powers, or as the ancients called it, coding, are extremely dangerous and often lead to catastrophes like floods and earthquakes. Many skilled magicians can do this type of power.

The last type was the one I would have the most trouble with: elemental powers. These were the abilities to create elements from my backpack. If I used one, without elemental powers it would disappear from my hand.

I got so caught up in the four types, I didn't notice how close we had gotten to the Tree. The sun was about to come up, but we decided to keep on going until we got to the Tree of Ancients.

As soon as we got into the shade of the Tree and set up camp, I fell asleep immediately…

:::::::::::::::::::::::

The climb to the top floor of the Wizard tower would have taken long, but the Wizards had developed many different techniques in order to make the process faster.

However, Yeõj again cursed that they had made the techniques for Wizards only. Climbing the stairs was hard enough without having water in the middle that made you go the far way around.

He reached the throne room after nearly forty seven minutes of climbing. He was forced to stop in order to keep from perspiring too much for proper etiquette.

The throne room had a high ceiling, as the tower roof was peaked. The High Wizard sat talking to four travelers.

Yeõj immediately realized that these travelers were nothing close to normal. There were two boys who couldn't have been past Survival School; the small agile one carried an unusually large axe, and the tall buff boy carried a sword and bow. A middle-aged man carried a large broadsword. The last one, a girl of around 15 years, seemed to have nothing but a backpack like the others.

"Ah, there you are! I trust you had no problem coming up the tower?"

Yeõj resisted a facepalm. "I didn't have any problems, your majesty. I found the experience to be top percentage."

"Good. Do you know the reason why you were summoned?"

"I'm assuming it has something to do with the rebels?"

"I'm afraid they are more than just rebels. The party I sent has come back with grave news."

As the High Wizard relayed the information he had learned of the Godists and the capture of the Creative, a feeling of dread crawled into Yeõj's mind. There seemed to be no hope of winning.

"What will we do? Should I prepare a defensive wall, your majesty?"

"Indeed. I will put the new travelers in your hands as well. You are dismissed."

The four travelers turned towards him and began to walk down. The girl was last to introduce herself.

"I believe you know me. My name is Mellifluousness."

:::::::::::::::::::

My sleep was dreamless, but I still didn't notice the sudden silence in time.

Caasi had assured me that we were safe near the tree, but despite him saying that I still tried to position myself further away. The travels had made me incredibly tired, so I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up with a start. It was still daytime, which meant that Caasi would be sleeping near me. However, through the blur of my eyes I could not make out his figure anywhere.

I realised too late that something was wrong. I immediately was blindfolded, and for what seemed to be the tenth time this month, I was knocked out.

I really need to stop doing that.

**Really Phillip, stop getting kidnapped! You're too smart to do that!**

**Or are you? I should know better. I shall decide later!**

**Anyways, that was very interesting. I do hope I can make more chapters soon. So yeah... BYE!**


	13. Preparing for Trouble

**Wow, I can't believe I finished it so fast. I've changed my story organization, so that's probably why.**

**Anyways, I will be finished with this story soon. But I've already begun on the sequel, so DO NOT FRET.**

**I've pretty much given up on using fancy dash things on top of the names, so that saved me a lot of time too. NO MORE FANCY.**

**Oh, and a new character! Last minute stuff, ya know. So yeah... READ.**

The defenses around Stolbrist were nearly finished. The army counted nearly 1200 troops; about one third of the island cities' population. Some closer villages and cities had also sent troops, but they were woefully inadequate compared to the Stolbrist troops who had been training since Survival School. However, they were determined and set in their ways. With these, Yeoj set up defenses along the island.

There were first the walls; the smaller farms around the island were closed in with cobblestone, which was a more obtainable resource. Another, taller wall was constructed on the land around the river surrounding the inner city. The river, of course, made a natural moat surrounding the north side of the city, and the rest is surrounded by the sea.

The villagers also helped by making bows and arrows. Archer towers were set up around the walls where the villagers would shoot rounds of arrows from.

Yeoj had coordinated it all. The only other place that was not protected was the Wizard Tower, which was already enchanted by the Wizards. Only Wizards and the villagers of Stolbrist could enter the tower.

However, that decision was a mistake…

:::::::::::::::::::

The Godists had made excellent progress. Di had decided to attack the small settlement of Làrür, a farming town halfway between the desert and Stolbrist.

The only reason for this was supplies. An army is like a raging beast; it could destroy anything in it's path, but it constantly required food and water. And a beast was exactly how the Godists fought, raging and killing anything around it. Not only did they kill the enemy, they also killed the innocent villagers and destroyed their homes. The farms were the only thing not destroyed or burned, but they were harvested. The wheat was pulled out and made into bread, and the cows and pigs were killed and their meat stored.

However, the warriors were not entirely sure of their purpose. Most had been forced to fight, and the others were bloodthirsty or insane. These were the reasons why Di had to perform the executions.

The executions were always bloody and gruesome; the victims were often the villagers who had not yet been killed or enslaved. Today it was two children, a mother, and one soldier who had betrayed the Godists.

A different way of death was ordered every time. The first one had the victims' arms cut off until the bled out. The second was after they had left Sisao, and featured the victims being whipped until they fainted, and were then stabbed.

The third was one of Di's favorites: the victims were cut along their arteries and then drowned in a glass case.

This was the fourth execution. Di had thought long about which form of killing would make the insane go even more mad and the fearful fear him more. He had finally decided on a simple, bloody kill.

The four villagers were lined up in a row on top of a raised platform.. A large, scarred warrior brandishing a large sword stood over them.

The executor stepped over the first villager.

He raises his sword.

The villager closes her eyes.

The sword comes down and slices through flesh like butter.

The body stays upright, and the head hits the ground.

The crowd roars.

::::::::::::::::::::

I wake up in a room.

It seems like a normal room, other than the fact that it had no windows. Then again, I've lived in a basement for all of my life, so I've become used to that sort of thing.

I look around and see that the walls are made of wood. Not wooden planks, but living wood with leaves growing out of it. So much for being normal.

Suddenly, all of my memory comes back. I was next to the Tree of Ancients, so where am I now?

"Oh, you're awake. Sorry for that." A familiar voice comes from across the room.

Caasi sits on a couch looking down at his feet. Only, he looks a bit different. His face is a bit longer, and more pointed. At his hair is a different color.

He looks up and I gasp.

Caasi is not Caasi.

Caasi is Colt.

::::::::::::::::::::

Flu sat, thinking about the past few days. The thought that they had basically abandoned Phillip disturbed her, especially considering that he was mostly her responsibility.

Yeoj had taken them to the castle, where they were to wait for further instructions. Jack and Nilloc had decided to spar in the training grounds.

Yeoj had also introduced them to his daughter, Anna. She was a skilled archer, and was arguably the best in Stolbrist of her age.

Jack immediately took this as a challenge, and now they stood side by side in front of their respective targets.

Anna seemed calm, while Jack was a bit nervous. In fact, Flu had observed, Anna seemed to always be calm.

Jack was the first to shoot. He pulled back his bow, and with perfect timing released the arrow.

He had misjudged slightly though, and hit just outside of the bulls-eye.

Anna had a special bow, which she had crafted herself. The bow acted like a fishing rod. Each handcrafted arrow had a durable string attached to it, which was connected to the bow. This allowed her to see exactly where the arrow went and calculate where it would go.

So, Anna pulled back the bow, and in one fluid motion released the arrow.

It was a perfect bullseye.

Jack was startled. Although he wouldn't admit it, he had seen next to no one who could match his accuracy with the bow and arrow.

"I didn't know you were so good. How come I've never seen you before?"

"My dad doesn't let me leave the castle, since I'm his daughter."

Jack pulled back, and this time got perfectly in the center.

Anna shot and a string once again leads from her bow to the center of the target. A few shots later, it was clear that Anna was the victor.

Flu, satisfied that they could take care of themselves, began to look around for Brind. He was nowhere to be seen.

It is possible that he was called to fight or help build the wall. He was a Captain, after all.

Nilloc and Jack, who had become friends during the trip, head off with Anna to go somewhere.

I suppose I should go too...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mr. Brind had searched all day for Mr. Ley, but to no avail. It seemed that his old partner had disappeared.

He could be helping with the construction of the wall, but that wouldn't be a very good excuse to neglect his other duties.

Mr. Brind shrugged it off. He was probably off somewhere helping the construction anyway.

How wrong had Brind been…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Colt explained everything to me, but let me just go ahead and say that the underground City of Ancients is beautiful.

The entire city is situated in a natural dome, with the Tree's roots holding the dome up. Everything that wasn't a building was green: the farms, the trees. And yes, I said TREES. Underground TREES and FARMS.

It was surprisingly well lit, probably because of all of the glowstone everywhere. Seriously, where did they get all the stuff?

Anyways, back to Colt. Apparently he was part of this ancient race that protected the new Overworlders from bad stuff like the Godists.

"I'm really sorry. I wanted to tell you earlier, but…"

"It's fine," I reply. "I would have done the same thing. Except worse, because I wouldn't have been very good at it."

Colt chuckled, which I hadn't heard in a long time.

Once he got me caught up on everything, I had to ask him something.

"What about the Godists?! What is the Council of Elders going to do?"

"Well… it might be easier to show you. Come on."

He leads me to through a tunnel into a large cavern like the main city. I was immediately hit by a blast of heat.

A large forge laid before me, with tons a bustling workers making weapons and armor.

"These could be used by an entire army," I say.

"That's because they are!"

He explains further. With the Godists about to attack Stolbrist, the Ancients had to help. And they had more than just a few warriors.

They had an army.

:::::::::::::::::::

Di grinned. The executions had gone perfectly, and had even got him in a good mood. Now, a messenger was delivering yet some more good news.

"Sir…"

"The correct term is Master,"

"Master… We are nearly at Stolbrist. The enemy is preparing for battle as we speak."

"Good… it wouldn't be fun without resistance. Besides, as long as we use the weapon, we will be unstoppable. By the way, have you secured someone who can activate it?"

"Yes, Master. A spy who is in Stolbrist right now."

"Good… this will be an easy victory."

**In case you haven't noticed, Di is a really creepy guy. He's actually one of my favorite characters in the story, but whatevs.**

**Also, apparently my friends found out I was writing this fanfiction, and most of them like it. YEAH.**

**Flu, Nilloc, Jack, Colt and Brind will freaking shine during these next chapters. Oh, and Anna will do some stuff too. Anna stuff.**

**So yeah... BYE!**


	14. Making it Double

**BOOM TRIPLE WHAMMY WEEKEND.**

**I honestly can't believe I finished this, but in any case, the conclusion will come out by next Saturday. That's right, THE CONCLUSION. I'll be doing a sequel after this, which I've already planned out. So yeah...**

**Also, plot twist. I've been doing a lot plot twists, so much that it should be called a p-a-lot twist. Sorry for that.**

**So yeah... enjoy part one of the two/three part conclusion to the book, and be on the lookout for the last part!**

The Army of Ancients (do they have to add "of Ancients" to everything?!) has made excellent progress. The Tree was already pretty close, but I'm still kind of worried that we won't make it in time. I don't want this to be like Sisao…

Colt reassures me that it will be fine, but it seems like something else is bugging him too. I can't imagine what, but it might have something to do with the Council of Elders.

The armor they had made was made like the Stolbrist armor, except they mixed stone in with the iron to save resources.

I still feel kind of exposed without my backpack. On the way to Sisao, I had come to have an almost respect for the item. Also, having to ask Colt every time I wanted to craft something was pretty annoying.

Speaking of Colt, he's a lot different from how I'm used to him acting. He stays quiet a lot like before, but when he speaks he's very confident. Also, apparently his dad is one of the biggest leaders in their army, and according to him, that makes Colt second in command. Go figure.

The army numbered nearly 2,000 which was nearly every man and about half the women in the city. The rest were taking care of children and had to stay in the City of Ancients (again with "of Ancients." Really?).

Another thing was that the Ancients had spies everywhere. Literally, EVERYWHERE. Even in the Godist army, although a few have been caught. The latest news was really disturbing. The Godists have some secret weapon that could make their army nearly invincible, and it's in the Wizard Tower of Stolbrist. When I ask Colt about it, all he says is:

"We'll have to find out, but if we can't stop it, there's no way to stop them,"

Yeah, not very reassuring.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Di had nearly made it. Everything was going according to plan: the spies were in the right place, the assassins and soldiers ready for orders. Even the villager-slaves cooperating.

And as they marched south, he could finally make out a large tower in the distance, and not far past that, a city.

They had reached Stolbrist.

:::::::::::::::::::::

"Sir, the Godists! The Godists are here!"

A breathless messenger stood panting out his delivery to Yeoj, who had been prepared for this since they finished the wall.

"Prepare the catapults and man the stations. We never know when they will attack, so be on your guard," he tells the other messengers, then, turning to the first messenger,"Good job. Get some rest and be ready for battle as soon as possible."

Flu, Jack, Nilloc, and Anna were also going to be in the battle. They had somehow gotten paired up in the same squadron, and would fight side by side.

"But where is Mr. Brind?" Jack asked while donning his armor. "Why is he not fighting?"

No one could come up with an answer.

"Logically, he could just be fighting in another area," Nilloc says as he straps his diamond axe to his back.

"Well, theres no time to worry about that," Flu replies. "I just hope I have enough potions to finish the battle."

Jack reaches into his backpack. "What about Phillip?"

"We can only hope for the best…"

A compressing silence fell upon their barracks.

Wanting to change the subject, Nilloc replied. "What about you, Anna?Are you going to be fighting?"

"I'll be sniping with my bow. My dad won't let me go into the actual battle, which really sucks. I can fight, but he keeps saying that I'm the 'top percentage of daughters', whatever that means,"

When all of the squadrons had gotten to their positions next to the outside walls, Yeoj supervised the catapults, which had been set up around the main island and would be fired as soon as the battle started.

He was worried as well. The Godists were avoiding the Wizard Tower, which was slightly odd. It would usually be the best place to take out first, but they were approaching from the East side.

Although a minor issue, he still had to keep himself from worrying too much.

The Godist army was now easily visible from the walls. They were just outside of range…

Closer they came.

Closer… closer…

"Fire the catapults," Yeoj ordered. "The battle of Soltbrist has begun."

::::::::::::::::

Because of all the commotion, no one noticed Ley slip out of the walls and make his way to the Wizard Tower.

The plan was working, and soon it would be complete.

All he had to do was activate the beacon.

::::::::::::::::::

Jack, Flu, and Nilloc stood side by side in the front of the army. They would seem to be a strange group, especially among the soldiers: A 15 year old wizard, a 12 year old swords-master, and a 13 year old refugee with an axe.

They stood grim faced as the Godists lined up across the field. The Godists had an advantage: They were on the high part of the hills and would charge down.

However, this made them more vulnerable to the catapults and the archers.

So the group of young heroes stood, ready to meet their fate. All of their travels, all of their losses and victories, led up to this. This was the turning point.

Flu, at the center, looked to her left and right. "Nervous?"

"There's no one else I'd rather have at my side," Jack replied, smirking.

"Agreed," Nilloc said bluntly.

The catapults fired, and the Stolbrist army charged.

::::::::::::::::::

Jack parried, blocked and cut, all less than seconds apart. He had practiced all of his life, and now, with enemies coming at him, he finally felt as if he knew what to do.

Two came at him now, one from his left and one at his right.

Brind had taught him to go forward to the enemy rather than stand back and block.

Jack jumped to his right and blocked an upwards strike from the first enemy. Turning his sword slightly, he rammed the attacker into the second. Then he pulled his bow out in a split second and shot both of them.

That's two more people I've killed.

Suddenly, another enemy falls behind him, with an arrow in his head. There's a cut off string tied to the arrow.

Thanks, Anna.

Turning around with sword in hand, he charged towards another opponent.

::::::::::::::

Nilloc had never used a sword. He had always prefered the axe; with it he could use the momentum to slice easily through his was all based on his calculations, and more than once his calculations had saved him.

The axe itself was inherited from his father. It was razor-sharp, even compared to a sword.

An axe couldn't block, but it didn't need to. Nilloc didn't waste time "dancing" with his opponent, but instead took the initiative and struck them before they could react.

One such opponent charged at him now, coming in for a side sweep with a sword. Nilloc knew what to do before he even saw him.

Jumping up, he struck the man's head and cut it clean off his head, kill him instantly. Sure, it wasn't FAIR to the enemy, but people who are FAIR don't win battles.

And Nilloc was determined to win this battle, if only for the vengeance of his family.

:::::::::::::::

Flu dodged and wove through the battle, throwing special potions at the enemy and casting spells.

She didn't like using her spiritual magic (of which she was the best at) but during battle she was forced to. She tried to not use magic that would hurt her friends, and that made it a bit harder.

Thus, she was forced to not kill but instead immobilize her enemies. The easiest spells to cast were ones she could use over and over.

Seeing an enemy charging towards her, she used a spell. Reaching into what many Wizards called the "coding" she cast a spell.

/freeze.

Her opponent stopped in his tracks. A closer observer would see that his skin was frozen over, covered in ice.

Turning, she cast another spell on a different enemy.

/sky

The enemy was instantly flung into the sky like an arrow from a bow. He wouldn't come down for a while.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Yeoj looked out over the battle and cursed. He hadn't expected the Godist army to be so big, and the Stobrist army wasn't doing so well.

"Ready!"

He could hear an archer commanding the others.

"Aim!"

Yeoj began to notice the black line just past the Godists.

"Fire!"

Another round of arrows soared into the air and hit the Godists, but Yeoj wasn't paying attention to that anymore.

There was a large crowd charging at the Godists from behind them wearing strange armor.

Although he couldn't recognize them, the Army of Ancients had arrived.

::::::::::::::

Colt and I stood on top of the hill, overlooking the battle. The "secret weapon" could be activated at any time, and Colt and I had agreed that the only way to get to it fast enough was for me to fly.

The battle was gruesome to say the least. I could just barely make out the Stolbrist soldiers apart from the Godists.

"I have to get to it!" I yell over the commotion. "There's no other way!"

I prepare to fly, even though I know that there was almost no chance of me staying up in the air. Running down the edge of the hill, I jump up and feel myself lift into the air.

I keep going towards the Tower. If I'm too late, all will be lost.

Please, don't fall.

Suddenly, I feel my strength sapped away from me.

No, no, no! Not now!

****I fall towards the ground…

**My friends pointed out that I have a very bad concept of time, but the stuff doesn't happen right after the other. Sometimes it does a sort of time skip thing.**

**Also, I FREAKING TOLD YOU THAT FLU, JACK, AND NILLOC SHINE. THEY FREAKING SHINE LIKE A DIAMOND.**

**So yeah... you shall see the conclusion part 2 within a week or less. And an epilogue.**


End file.
